puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Namath Island (Midnight)
|petname1=Piggy Hook (native) |pettype2= |petname2=Funky Sow |governorname=Rhapzody}} Namath Island is a large island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Namath is also home to Piggy Hook, a pig. Natural Resources Buildings The naming scheme has been famous sayings, except the palace, whose name was created before a theme was decided upon. The Inn was also dusted, rebuilt, and named after a pirate that did so much for Moonlighting's success as well as for the island. ; Apothecary : Paint in the Neck (bazaar) : Dye Another Day (upgraded) ; Attraction : : ; Bank : Inn the Bank (upgraded) ; Commodities market : Bid Till You Drop (upgraded) ; Distillery : Against the Grain (bazaar) : Good as Grog (upgraded) : Proof Positive ; Estate agent : Agent Double-O O (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Unfurnished Business (bazaar) : Made With Love (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Mordrid's Honorary Pub (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Axe to Grind (bazaar) : Insult to Injury (upgraded) ; Palace : Moonlit Knight (upgraded) ; Shipyard : One Fell Sloop (bazaar) : Dread in the Water (upgraded) : Junk Yarrd (upgraded) : Licensed to Keel (upgraded) : When Brigs Fly (upgraded) ; Tailor : Caught With Your Pants Down (bazaar) : (upgraded) : A Stitch in Lime (upgraded) ; Weavery : Knot in Your Lifetime (bazaar) : Impending Loom (upgraded) ;Dusted Buildings : Brig It On (upgraded shipyard) : Ye Booze, Ye Lose (upgraded distillery) History The Namath Island monument is located just southeast of the palace. — 2005-07-23, Moonlighting won Namath in three rounds. Crimson Tide had dropped a chest, but only contested the first round. Mordrid ruled over the island of Namath at the beginning. He watched as the Fort, Distill Bazaar, IM Bazaar, and Apothecary Bazaar raise on the island. But at last time constraints were over baring and he stepped down as Governor to let Zife take over. Over Zife's rule on the island the rest of the Government buildings were built along with a shoppe of each kind. But after a long rule on Namath he decided he needed a change and left the flag and crew. With that Mordrid, with time constraintments gone came back to rule Namath once again. Namath fell under the control of Riot after an island transfer proposed by Moonlighting. They won an event racing across the ocean. — 2008-01-20, Riot successfully defended the island from The All-Consuming Flame-Azarbad the Great in three rounds. — 2008-01-26, Rums Runners defeated Riot in three rounds. — 2008-02-02, Riot defeated Rums Runners in five rounds to take control of the island. — 2009-03-21, Elysian Fields defeated Riot in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2010-08-02, Elysian Fields defeated The All-Consuming Flame. — 2010-10-02, Blocky defeated Elysian Fields in three rounds to take control of the island. — 2010-11-21, Tyr's Own defeated Blocky in a five round sinking blockade, becoming the first Midnight flag to hold seven islands simultaneously. — 2011-7-09, Tyr's Own successfully defended the island against the Brigand King Vargas the Mad. — 2011-12-03, Tyr's Own successfully defended the island against Brigand King Madam Yu Jian. — 2011-12-17, Bipolar defeated Tyr's Own in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. Category:Islands with pigs